


Variable

by per_mare_ad_astra



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, The Oracle shipping Jagoras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/per_mare_ad_astra/pseuds/per_mare_ad_astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just thinking about him, with his dark curls and green eyes, made him start feeling strange again. His heartbeat was faster, his cheeks felt warm and that sudden urge to smile... What did it all mean? He needed to know, needed to understand why Jason, of all people, made him feel that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variable

**Author's Note:**

> Two fanfics in one day! Am I worthy of your love now, Atlantians?  
> Anyway, this is a response to another prompt: Pythagoras goes to the Oracle to find out what to do about his feelings for Jason.  
> It was interesting to write from Pythagoras' PoV. And fun. I'll probably do it again in the future :D  
> Enjoy!

This was a bad idea.

Pythagoras knew it, knew that nothing good would come out of this, and that he was being stupid for the first time in his life. But he needed answers, because it was all too much for him.

Two weeks ago, his life had been normal. He'd wake up and go to the market, find a way to get a little bit of money and go back home to check on Hercules and work on his triangles.

And then Jason had quite literally crashed into his life and changed _everything_.

Pythagoras' life used to make sense. He knew how everything and everyone worked, but now... Jason was a variable, always doing the unexpected and being so thoughtful and courageous and making Pythagoras feel so strange and... and _happy_. It was driving him insane.

 _I need answers_ , he told himself as he walked through the doors of the Poseidon's temple. The Oracle would know. The Oracle would explain and everything would make sense again.

He couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated as he was led to the deepest part of the temple, down, down, down, until the only light was that of a few candles. He squinted, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, and then he saw her.

The Oracle.

Her back was turned to him, covered in a dark cloak and revealing only a tattoo whose meaning he didn't know. She didn't move or acknowledge him in any way as he took a few steps towards her.

"You are Pythagoras."

It wasn't a question. There was something about her voice that made the hair at the back of his neck stand on end.

"Y-Yes," he said, not quite managing to sound as calm and confident as he would like.

Silence.

Feeling rather self-conscious, he decided to voice his request. "I have a question for you, Oracle."

"You already know the answer that you seek."

Pythagoras frowned. "Why would I ask something if I already knew the answer?"

"Because you are blind to what is obvious. You wish to find logic in that which is illogical."

He'd heard the rumors about the Oracle being cryptic, but really, this was just ridiculous. "You're not making any sense."

"And you are not listening. Listen to this, Pythagoras: Humans were originally created with four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings, condemning them to spend their lives in search for their other halves."

He was getting angry now. "I came here for answers, not for stories! Why won't you answer my question instead of trying to confuse me?"

"Ah, but I have already told you the answer."

Now, Pythagoras had always considered himself extraordinarily patient (how could he not be, having to deal with Hercules' drunken antics?), but even he had a limit. He took a step forward, ready to demand a straight answer, when a hand gripped his shoulder.

"You must leave now. The Oracle has tired." It was the man who had guided him here.

"But I-"

"Go."

The man's gaze was stern and Pythagoras knew that he wouldn't win that argument. Jaw clenched, he left the temple, feeling more confused now than he'd been before entering.

Half an hour later he was sitting by the beach, still turning the Oracle's words over and over in his head. That had been nothing but a silly waste of time and he deeply regretted it.

He couldn't stop thinking about the story, though. Why had the Oracle told it? What did it even mean?

He sighed, trying to push those thoughts out of his mind. Useless, all of them. He was back to square one where Jason was concerned.

Jason.

Just thinking about him, with his dark curls and green eyes, made him start feeling strange again. His heartbeat was faster, his cheeks felt warm and that sudden urge to smile... What did it all mean? He needed to know, needed to understand why Jason, of all people, made him feel that way. Jason, who was kind and wonderful and brave. Jason, who had taken the black stone even though they'd only known each other for a day. Jason, whose smile seemed to light up the world and made Pythagoras want to lean forward and-

And then it clicked.

It took him a few minutes to process it. It. That feeling, which now had a name: Love. He was _in love_. He wanted to hold Jason and kiss him and tell him how absolutely perfect he was every single day for as long as he lived. The realization made him feel giddy, almost drunk with happiness.

Because, he thought as he sprinted back home where Jason was waiting, now he understood the Oracle's story.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and/or comments! They only take a second and they brighten up my day and encourage me to write more :)  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
